Miedo a ser fuerte
by Princesita Perversa
Summary: Lucy teme que al volverse fuerte Natsu ya no este para protegerla y nuestra amada Mira le ayuda a responder su duda.


Miedo a ser fuerte.

Te dare unas cuantas pistas y trata de adivinar donde estoy Si?

Primera pista: Estoy en un enorme comedor.

Segunda pista: Hay dos chicos peleando un chico muy frio, y un chico muy calido

Tercera pista: Todos aqui somos magos

Cuarta pista: Cierta persona a llegado y los chicos peleoneros se abrazan nerviosos.

Adivinaste?  
Ohh creo que si verdad?

Me llamo Lucy y si, estoy en Fairy Tail.

Yo soy Lucy, soy miembro de "El equipo mas fuerte" de Fairy Tail. Aunque claro como tu sabras...yo no soy fuerte. Por eso muchos se preguntan que hago yo en este monstruoso equipo, la razon es simple: Un cabeza hueca me pidio que me uniera en el. Y Quien es ese cabeza hueca? pues es el chico "muy calido" del que escribi antes, su nombre es Natsu y es la razon por la que no me importa ser debil.

Aunque estoy dudando sobre ser debil, en alguna ocacion logre salvarlo, no recuerdo bien como solo que uno de esos tipos fastidiosos de Blue Pegasus me metio algo en la cabeza y de repente yo habia ganado jeje y cai con Natsu de una cascada por intentar sacarlo de la balsa (ustedes saben, su enfermedad de moviento) esa vez el dijo "Fue peligroso, gracias" o algo por estilo jaja. El punto es que desde ese entonces yo...Ya no soy tan debil.

Pero... Eso que tiene de malo?

No tiene nada de malo, el problema esta en que...Ya no es tan necesario que me protejan. Y no es que me guste ser un estorbo, pero nunca es malo que alguien este ahi para protegerte o no? Nunca es malo que tu amigo te diga que va a protegerte, No es malo que Natsu me proteja verdad? No es malo que yo quiera que el me proteja? ese es mi problema aqui.

-Ahh Que demonios pasa conmigo?- me pregunto mientras cierro mi cuaderno, de nuevo escribiendo tonterias

-Nee solo estas enamorada Lucy-chan- me contesta una voz

-Ehh! Mi- Mira-san lo has leido!- pregunto yo a la "encantadora" Mira-san

-Nah solo la parte de "ese chico muy calido" y la de "es la razon por la que no me importa ser debil" y la de "No es malo que-Oigan no podia permitir que gritara eso dentro del gremio verdad?

-Mira-san por favor! No digas nada!- Le ruego con mis manos en su boca

-Mou, pero Lucy-chan podria ser que Natsu sintiese algo por ti- Me dijo con cara de gatito

-No, no no! ya me habias dicho eso y recuerda lo que paso!- le recrimine

-Yo? cuando?- Me respondio con cara de inocente

-Esa vez que te dije que no me gusta hacer misiones si no lo tengo a el como equipo Recuerdas?- Le dije en voz baja para que solo ella me oyera

-Ahh esa vez que lo imaginaste con estrellitas y corazones y una imagen de ustedes dos juntos?-Pregunto en voz alta... Que demonios le pasa!  
-

- Estrellitas? Corazones? De que hablan Lucy?-Pregunto alguien atras de mi y Quien era ese alguien? ovio pues quien mas

-Ahh! de-de nada Natsu!-Dije mientras tapaba de nuevo la boca de Mira-san

-Nee Natsu Verdad que tu siempre vas a proteger a Lucy-chan?- De alguna manera quito mis manos de su boca -

Uh?- Natsu hizo su tipica cara de "De que demonios hablas"  
-

Ehh no te preocupes Natsu, Mira-san esta diciendo tonte- Fui interrumpida

-Yo SIEMPRE voy a proteger a Lucy!- Fue la respuesta de Natsu que me dejo muda.

- Y si Lucy ya no necesita que lo hagas?- Le pregunto Mira-san de una forma extra a, pero no evite mirar a Natsu con preocupacion esa era la respuesta que yo queria.

Natsu se quedo callado por un rato un eterno rato, entonces volteo hacia mi y me miro a los ojos.

- O es que no creas que Lucy es fuerte?- Ante eso senti una oprecion en mi pecho pero Natsu seguia viendome fijamente.

Y entonces finalmente respondio.

-No importa que tan fuerte se haga...-empezo bajito pero lo escuche.

-Como dije yo absolutamente SIEMPRE VOY A PROTEGER A LUCY!- termino fuerte pero sin gritar, y entonces dio media vuelta y se fue haciendo ademan de enojado.

Y solo me quede viendo su espalda, esa espalda que siempre me sirve de escondite cuando todo esta mal, Ese cabeza hueca en el que pofia confiar.

-Vez Lucy-chan? No temas ser fuerte, el estara para ti- Me dijo Mira-san satisfecha-

-Si!- Casi grite con una enorme sonrisa tal vez Mira-san si era encantadora.

XD FIN


End file.
